


Mr. Kim

by orangefriday



Series: Kim Clan Headcanons [3]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Kim Clan Headcanons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangefriday/pseuds/orangefriday
Summary: A Kim Family Drabble: Levi meets Mr. Kim





	Mr. Kim

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains original characters created by the schmico tumblr community.

 

 

Levi meets Mr. Kim for the first time at the airport, being tasked with the job of picking up Nico’s father when Nico gets stuck in a surgery.

“ _That’s_  your dad?” Levi says, incredulously when Nico instructs him to go through his phone to find a photo. Nico is mending a broken femur, brow furrowed with perspiration. He huffs in great effort as he hammers the nail in but looks up to confirm Levi has the right photo.

“Yep, that’s him.”

The picture shows a stern looking man, straight backed with a hand on Nico’s shoulder. 

“He looks… young. Is this really your dad?”

Nico gives him a questioning look but goes right back to the operation at hand. 

“Okay, I’ll see you later. With your father, if he’s really your father.” 

They both hear Bohkee laugh the smallest laugh before she straightens out her face again and hands Nico a driver.

“Thanks, babe. Sorry you have to do this. Don’t worry if he doesn’t talk. He’s not much of a talker.”

“It’s fine,” Levi says as he waits at the Arrivals gate for Nico’s father. “Totally fine.” He doesn’t know what to expect. What should he say? How should he introduce himself? He’s met everyone in the Kim family except the head of it. And here he was, about to for the first time with  _no one_ else to save him if things go awol. 

Someone taps his shoulder and he turns around to see Mr. Kim. How did he miss him? Levi swore he didn’t take his eyes off those gates even for a second. 

“Levi,” he says simply as a greeting. His face is neutral and he’s holding just a carry on behind him.

“Dr. Kim – I mean, Mr. Kim! Hi, I’m Levi, but you already know that.” He sticks out his hand nervously for a shake and Mr. Kim takes it, his grip strong.  _Very_  strong.

Mr. Kim doesn’t say anymore. His expression remains the same. 

“Here, let me take your suitcase. Is this it?”

Mr. Kim shakes his head and doesn’t let Levi take his baggage. “It’s okay. Let’s go, yes?”

Levi swallows. “Okay. I just parked outside.”

A grunt is all Mr. Kim offers before he walks ahead of Levi, seeming like he knows where Levi’s car is parked.

It was going to be a long twenty minute ride back to the hospital. 

*

Nico finishes his surgery two hours later. Exhausted and hands jittering and numb from all the work. But it was successful and it was good. He doesn’t bother to change out of his scrubs, knowing Levi was trapped with his father for  _two hours_.

Two hours. That’s a long time to have to entertain Mr. Kim. If you can even entertain such a man.

He hears them in the lobby before he sees them, finding it odd to hear Levi laughing. Finding it even more strange to hear his  _dad_  laughing along.

“Appa?” Nico says. He sounds like Levi did in the OR, suspicious and incredulous all at the same time about whether that was  _really_  his father or not. “What’s going on?”

“Nico!” Levi says, excited. “Mr. Kim was just telling me the  _funniest_  story.”

“About?” Nico says slowly, eyeing his dad who’s  _grinning_.

“Oh, nothing important.” His dad stands up and clamps a heavy hand on Nico’s shoulder then pushes his luggage towards Nico for him to carry. “You look tired. C’mon, let’s go. Levi and I are hungry. Let’s get  _shawarma,_  was it?” 

Levi nods. “I know the best place in Seattle for it.”

“Levi  _and I_ …? Shawarmas?” but the other two men are already walking ahead of Nico, chattering and laughing like good ol’ pals that weren’t strangers and didn’t just meet two hours ago. 

It creeps Nico  _the fuck_  out. 

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
>  _appa:_ father
> 
>    
> send me fic prompts at [@glassesandkim](http://glassesandkim.tumblr.com)!


End file.
